A number of organ and metabolic systems are involved in the assimilation, storage and redistribution of nutritional substrates within the body. The exocrine pancreas, intestine, liver, muscle, adipose and neuroendocrine tissues have evolved elaborate intracellular mechanisms to control the flux of nutritional components, derived either from exogenous or endogenous sources. Recently, considerable progress has been made in understanding the mechanisms by which alterations in gene transcription lead to appropriate adapative responses in these nutritionally-related tissues. This proposal requests funds to finance a summer FASEB conference to bring together researchers in these areas to develop a better understanding of the intracellular mechanisms involved in the regulation of gene expression in response to hormones and nutritional substrates. Coverage will focus on control mechanisms at the cell and molecular level in both human and animal cells. The conference will be held at Cooper Mountain, Colorado from July 10-15, 1988. The meeting is designed to include formal slide presentations, informal poster sessions, periods of group discussion, and individual interactions during meals and breaks. It can be expected that the conference will accomplish a number of objectives. It will summarize current understanding of cellular and molecular mechanisms involved in the coordination control of groups of genes in tissues which participate in the processing of nutritional components. It will present molecular approaches to the characterization of genetic defects, including cystic fibrosis. It should lead to the dissemination of new information, concepts, and methodologies to clinically-related fields. Finally, the meeting should stimulate new efforts in these related fields and develop new strategies for future research.